Benutzer:Flowing Honey
thumb|400px Über mich :D Ich bin 12 Jahre alt und wohne in Berlin. :o Mir ist häufig langweilig, besonders in der Schule -_- Deswegen schreibe ich immer Geschichten in mein Hausaufgabenheft. Mein Lieblingsfach ist.....eigentlich Englisch (aber ich mag mehr die Sprache als das Fach!) und Geschichte. Schreibe auch Geschichten gerne in Englisch (ja ich weiß klingt irgendwie streberhaft, aber manchmal denke ich, diese geschichte kann man nicht in deutsch schreiben :o).thumb|Das bin ich als Katze xD Lieblinge <3 ;) Mein Lieblings-Warrior-Cats-Buch Blausterns Prophezeiung, ich lieeeeeebe Moosjunges, und sie tut mir voll leid! Was ich mich schon immer frage, ist, warum Blausterns sich so sicher ist, dass Bernsteinfleck zurücktritt, so lange ihre Junge noch keine Schüler sind. Naja, scheiß drauf! ;) Meine Hobbys Hip Hop, Capoeira, Musik hören, skypen, Minecraft spielen, singen auf Karaokeparty ;) (seid froh, dass ihr mir nicht zuhören müsst, ich singe so grottenschlecht! (Falls ihr auch auf Karaokeparty seid, ich bin ginger2001!!!)) und mit Freunden abhängen. Meine Top-5-Buchreihen #Warrior Cats #Die Edelstein-Trilogie #Die Tribute von Panem #Die Schatten-Saga #Der Goldene Kompass (Trilogie) Aber ich fand den dritten Band irgendwie langweilig, deshalb habe ich ihn nicht zu Ende gelesen. xD Meine Top-5-Songs #Dark Horse (Katy Perry) <3 #Pompeii (Bastilles) <3 #If I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) # Price Tag (Jessie J ft. BOB) #Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) Andere Songs, die ich mag Don't You Worry Child, If This Was A Movie, Did You Think, The Next Time, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Mine With Me, Cube Land, Skyscraper, 22, Set Fire To The Rain Ich bin ein Fan von... Lindee Link!!! Klick mich um auf ihren Youtube-Account zu kommen. ;) Unnütze Fakten *Eigentlich esse ich so ziemlich alles, aber seit ein paar Monaten bin ich Vegetarierin *Ich liebe indonesisches Essen, gibt es auch häufig bei uns ;) *Denke immer, wenn der-und-der nochmal kommt, sag ich es ihm und dann ist er da, zack bring ich kein Wort heraus! ;( Anders gesagt; ich bin voll schüchtern! Aber irgendwie nur im real Life, auf Skype oder Warrior Cats Wiki kann ich schnell Freunde finden *Ich lieeeeeeebe Katzen! Hätte voll gern eine ;( *Habe Angst vor Hunden *Laufe häufig gegen Menschen und Laternen *Mir ist 80 % des Tages langweilig *Die anderen 20% laber ich wie ein Wasserfall *Mag keine Leute, die rauchen *Gucke kaum Fernsehen, eher Filme, doch am meisten bin ich am Computer ;D *Weiß nicht mehr, was ich schreiben soll Bilder von Freunden <3 Von der lieben Smiley ;) <3 <3 hdgggggdl thumb|362px|Danke Smiley! Ich mag es total! <3 thumb|326px|Dankidankidanki für alles, Blaze Von der lieben, lieben Blaze! Danke für das Bild! HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL <3 :D Meine Freunde <3 *Smiley ;) (Grinsekätzchen ;)) - Kennengelernt, weil ich ihre Geschichten so toll fand, dann hab ich sie einfach gefragt, ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Jetzt macht sie mir sogar ein Cover für meine Geschichte xD *Bell :D (HoneyBell) - Im RL meine beste Freundin. Hab ihr dieses Wiki gezeigt und ihr geholfen, sich anzumelden. Ohne sie wäre mein Leben wahrscheinlich ziemlich langweilig ._. HDGDL! *Blaze (Löwenflamme) - Sie fand meine eine Geschichte gut, da hab ich sie gefragt, ob wir Freunde sein wollen xD Danke für die Siggi und danke für's Bild! HDL *Heart (Lovely) (Lovely Shadow) - Wir waren zusammen im Chat, da hab ich sie gefragt xD *Ivy (Efeuwolke) - Ich hab ihr etwas für ihr Profil mitgeteilt und sie danach gefragt xD *Flocke (Flockensturm) - Sie hat die Ideen für meine Geschichte gelobt - jetzt Freunde. Mehr kann ich noch nicht über sie sagen, weil ich sie noch nicht so lange kenne xD *Shadow (FatShadow) - Ich kenne ihn von Skype, er zählt zu meinen BSFFs, habe ihn mit HoneyBell dazu überredet, sich hier anzumelden xD *Grey (Efeupelz) - Sie ist jünger als ich, ich habe ihr den Account gemacht, aber irgendwie ist sie nie da... So hab ich meine Freunde bekommen xD Also Grey, Bell und Shadow kannte ich schon vorher, deshalb sind sie hier nicht (Ehrlich gesagt sind sie alle nur hier, weil ich gesagt habe: Melde dich auf Wikia an xD!) Smiley: thumb|750px Blaze: thumb|750px Flocke: thumb|750px Lovely:thumb|414px Ivy: thumb|650px So, das war's bisher xP Meine Spitznamen *Honey - So finde ich es am besten ^-^ *Flowy - NUR von Freunden! *Flowychen - NUR von sehr guten Freunden oder Personen, denen ich das erlaubt habe. (Dazu zählen Blaze, Smiley, Bell und Flocke) Meine Siggi Danke danke danke danke Blaze! :* Meine Beiträge * Meine Geschichten & mehr xD Ganz stinknormale Geschichten, die keine richtige Unterordnung kriegen xD * Special Adventure Sandsturms Geheimnis Staffeln/Bücher Die Mächte der Finsternis: *Silbersee *Schattentanz *Sternenmacht *Nebeltal *Krallennacht *Lichtfunke Englische Geschichten * There is no love in battles Tagebücher * Flowing Honey's Diary Charaktere *Echopfote (by Flowing Honey) *Regenpfote (by Flowing Honey) Kategorien *ByFlowing_Honey *ByHoney Kategorie:Benutzer